


Food for Mere Mortals

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [24]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cooking Dinner, F/M, Food, Friendship, Humor, Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to cooking dinner, moderation is not Thor's specialty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food for Mere Mortals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> For the prompt [author's choice, author's choice, just a dash of this, just a hint of that](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/537163.html?thread=76612683#t76612683) by tigriswolf on the Comment Fic LJ comm.

"A dash! A dash!" Darcy yanked the bottle of cayenne pepper out of Thor's hand and glared. "Mere mortals must be able to eat this dinner."  
  
Jane came in the kitchen and sneezed. "What in the world?"  
  
"It's not of this world," Darcy muttered darkly while Thor just grinned enthusiastically at Jane.  
  
"We are cooking chili!"  
  
"Thor," Darcy used her most commanding voice. "Put on another pot of beans. We need to dilute this."  
  
Jane bravely sampled a spoonful of the chili and turned red. She nodded at Darcy, shot her a thumbs up at the plan, and headed for the fridge and milk.  
  
"Are you all right, my love?" Thor asked, genuine concern in his tone.  
  
Jane nodded, still guzzling milk. She lowered the glass. "More beans," she rasped.


End file.
